Genus and species: [Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97(Prunus persicaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97Prunus armeniaca]. 
In the field of plant genetics, we conduct an extensive and continuing plant-breeding program including the organization and asexual reproduction of orchard trees, and of which plums, peaches, nectarines, apricots, cherries and interspecifics are exemplary. It was against this backgroud of our activities that the present variety of interspecific tree was originated and asexually reproduced by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Stanislaus County, Calif.
Among the existing varieties of plum apricot and interspecific trees, which are known to us, and mentioned herein, xe2x80x98Mariposaxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Pat. No. 111), xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), xe2x80x98Modestoxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,543) and xe2x80x98Geo Pridexe2x80x99 Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,386).
Not applicable.
The new and distinct interspecific tree was originated by us from crosses of the following species, Prunus salicina, Prunus armeniaca and Prunus persica. The present new variety was selected from a first generation cross between two proprietary parents with field identification numbers 288LF477 and 391LD449. The maternal parent (288LF477) originated from a cross of xe2x80x98Geo Pridexe2x80x99 Interspecific (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,386) with a proprietary interspecific parent, originating from crosses of the following species Prunus salicina, Prunus armeniaca and Prunus persica. The paternal parent (391LD449) originated as an interspecific selection from crosses of the following; xe2x80x98Modestoxe2x80x99 Apricot (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,543), proprietary plumcot (4G1180), and an apricot of unknown parentage. A large number of these first generation seedlings growing on their own root system were budded to trees of xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented) and under close and careful observation, one such budded tree exhibited desirable, early maturing fruit characteristics and was selected for additional asexual propagation and commercialization.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of interspecific tree was by budding, in 1998, to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented), as performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Modesto, Calif., and shows that reproductions run true to the original tree and all characteristics of the tree and its fruit are established and transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
The present new interspecific tree originated from crosses of the following species, (Plumxc3x97Plumcotxc3x97Peachcotxc3x97Apricot), [Prunus salicinaxc3x97(Prunus salicinaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97(Prunus persicaxc3x97Prunus armeniaca)xc3x97Prunus armeniaca] is of large size, vigorous, upright growth and a regular and productive bearer of large, yellow flesh fruit with excellent flavor and eating quality. The fruit is further characterized by having firm flesh, good shipping and handling quality, being relatively uniform in size throughout the tree and maturing in the early maturity season. In comparision to the fruit of the early maturing parent xe2x80x98Red Beautxe2x80x99 Plum (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 2,539), the fruit of the present variety is larger in size with heavier production and is 7 days earlier in maturity. In comparison to the fruit of the interspecfic tree xe2x80x98Geo Pridexe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 10,386), the fruit of the new variety is larger in size and is approximately 50 days earlier in maturity.